


[Podfic] the sky looks pissed (the wind talks back)

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [6]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of thimble's the sky looks pissed (the wind talks back)</p><p>When James Bond dies, the Quartermaster doesn't cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the sky looks pissed (the wind talks back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sky looks pissed (the wind talks back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555686) by [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble). 



**Fic:**  [the sky looks pissed (the wind talks back)](555686)

 **Fandom:**  Skyfall (2012), James Bond - Movies

 **Pairings:** James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q

 **Author:**  thimble

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  T

 **Summary:** When James Bond dies, the Quartermaster doesn't cry.

 **Length:**  00:06:09

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0c5alfgeshs4b7m/the_sky_looks_pissed_\(the_wind_talks_back\).mp3)


End file.
